Azure Eyes
by Unfairest
Summary: Sasuke's clan was murdered and revenge was all he had left. He lost everything and will never gain them back. How can some one so pure and innocent turn to flames and dust in a blink of an eye?


My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I live a very happy life and I could ask for nothing except for more happiness. I am nine years old and I love a lot of things, I am so happy that I wish for more happiness. That, is what I used to think when I was young until an ''accident'' happened. My family, my clan, all murdered, it was a massacre and the one responsible for it was my very own brother. It was dark and lonely, cold too. I knew that perfection always led to madness, but I never thought that madness would take over the pure heart that my brother had. It is amazing to see how someone so close can turn from flames to dust, amazing, yet scary. My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't live a very happy life and I don't ask for anything because I am used to having nothing and scared of losing everything, I am fifteen years old and I am so depressed that I wish for my death to come sooner. I used to be happy, I used to love, I used feel emotions but that all changed because one person decided to end my happiness and turn them all to a live never ending nightmare. This is how my happiness faded in a blink of an eye and by the fall of two tear drops. A day after the massacre, I was released from the hospital just to find out that everything belonging to my family was burned down, including the house. I was left out in the streets, the government obligated me to stay in an orphanage but I couldn't take it. Every family that came to the orphanage wanted to adopt me, so they held a raffle to see which family would take me home because I was their prize. I detested that idea and so I fled from the orphanage, they are looking for me but I am hiding well, I just need to find food, water and I'll be fine. In the end I could not find any food, except the stolen or rotten kind. Humans can be so cold hearted for denying food and shelter to those who need it. Of course not all humans are the same; I came to realize that when I met him. He had blue eyes, such amazing deep blue eyes that mesmerize you completely, taking you deeper into him the moment you lock eyes with him. I've known him for a week and I can already tell you that I'm a fool in love.

''Sasuke.''

''Oh! Hey mister.''

''How are you today?''

''Hungry, got anything for me today?''

''Yes I do, but how should I say this? Uhm…''

''What's wrong? ...Don't tell me, you told them my hide out?''

''No, no, it's nothing like that, honest.''

''Then what is it?''

''I am leaving town… This is the last time you will see me.''

''Oh… Will we meet again?''

He sat down next to me and he spoke with such a whisper, making me listen to only him and forgetting all the noises that surrounded us. To tell you the truth, I was afraid. I didn't want to lose the last person I had close to me. I am being left alone again and I don't like it. You can consider me a brat but even so, his words were rather… inspiring.

''There is no doubt that we will meet again, only time will lead us to each other. You see, the clock hits 12 twice a day, and resets every time to always return to 1.''

It wasn't just his quote that inspired me; his eyes gave me life and hope, that's all I needed in order to keep on living. As soon as I was about to speak, he then stood up and began to walk away. He never told me his name, I never asked and each step that he took made me want to burst out crying and screaming just to beg him to take me along. But I could never do such a thing because in the end I am just a human, a selfish and worthless coward who fears letting out true and honest emotions that can probably work if you give them a chance. A couple of days later I decided to leave town too, I had nothing left there anyway. I wanted revenge, I wanted it and so I had to gain strength somehow. I wandered around in search for power and throughout the years I've learned enough skills and experience. After gaining power, I decided that I was strong enough and began to search for his whereabouts. It took me a year just to find him, making it seven years since I had left town. He is in this organization called the ''Akatsuki'' and luckily for me, I knew exactly where that was. I encountered him, my brother, the murderer of our clan, the traitor who showed no mercy even when he killed our parents. Soulless eyes that desired the view of blood at their sight, we began our fight, it was long and none of us spoke. I know I had nothing to say to him because why would I ask him the reason to why he murdered the clan, if the damage is already done and nothing he could say would bring them back? I was speechless and I wanted to kill him already. I don't know why he didn't speak but I could care less. In the end, I killed him. I was the victor, or so I thought. I was hit from behind, but it wasn't my brother, it was some masked guy, I was captured and taken captive and I don't remember the rest because I blacked out. I awoke chained to the wall and the masked guy appeared outside of my cell and began to speak.

?: My name is Madara, I am the leader of the Akatsuki and you killed my strongest member.

Sasuke: That member was my brother.

Madara: I am well aware of that, he knew this day would come.

Sasuke: …

Madara: But I am surprised of your strength. We need a new member, so how about you join and take his place?

Sasuke: I'd rather rot in this cell.

Madara: Each day that you refuse, you shall not eat for the full day, are you sure you want to decline our offer?

Sasuke: I don't give a fuck if I starve to death.

Madara: Very well then, today you shall not eat.

And with that said he left. I am no hero, but I am not trying to earn a first class ticket to hell like my brother did. That is how my happiness turned into my now living nightmare. I've been here for three days and he keeps asking me the same thing every day, I keep replying him with a 'no' and no matter how loud my stomach growls at me, I will not give in. I already avenged my family and even if I were to escape, I'd have no future because of lack of proper education. The only thing I wish for, is to see those blue eyes again, it is crazy, I have been thinking of those eyes all along. It is a crazy wish, but he is the only one I have left in this world that is worth more than all the things I have lost in the past. The wish itself is so far out of my reach that I would consider a 1% chance of meeting him and the other 99% would be, will be, death.


End file.
